Samantha
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: This is about the little girl in Lauren's Profile Pic. It's also an entry for her Challenge. Needs better Title and Summary. Suggestions are welcome. hope you like it, so enjoy.


_**A/N: This is For Lauren's Challenge! **_

_**ALSO! First time EVER for me to write a Challenge fic! And since the challenge is about a little girl, those are NOT typo's! they're intended since she's only about 4 yrs old, and just started learning to speak! Also it makes her cuter ^_^ don't ya just wanna go aawwww when ya hear a little kid talk like that?**_

_**Okay! Me has NO KNOWLEDGE of Minnesota, Hospitals, Pregnancies and Births! So all of the things mentioned that have something to do with that are MADE UP! I only know stuff I read about in other stories and sites, my mothers pregnancies of my siblings, the few times I did visit a hospital, and of course my own birth, just have NO recognition of how that went though : /**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own ANYTHING that has to do with BTR you must be MENTAL! Cuz there's just NO WAY I own ANYTHING related to those guys : (**_

_**Okidoki Here's my first attempt:**_

"_Guys I made some…" Carlos began as he walked into the, what he expected to be occupied, living room. But no one was there. "Guys?" he called._

_He heard some giggling coming from behind the curtains at the window on the other side of the room._

_He smirked, "Uhm hellooo~ , Somebody home?" He called acting like he didn't know where the other occupants of the house were._

_He heard more giggling. He started to make his way over to the other side of the room._

"_Where, oh where could everyone be?" He wondered out loud as he snuck to the curtains._

"_Oh I know!" he said as he pulled at the curtains. When they were open a four year old little girl with dark brown hair jumped and yelled, "BOO!"_

"_AAAAAHH!" Carlos yelled in fake surprise, "Oh, it's just you Samantha. I thought you were a monster." Carlos said next._

_The girl, Samantha, laughed and said, "You silly uncle Cawwos, monsters are not weal, wight Uncle Kenny?" She said to the other curtains, where a mob of dirty blonde hair appeared._

"_That's right Sammie." Kendall said as he stepped forward to his Fiancé and wrapped an arm around him and whispered to him, "Don't go and scare her."_

"_Not planning on it." Carlos said with a small smile. "Anyway, you guys want some fresh baked cookies?" he asked._

"_You baked cookies?" Kendall asked picturing Carlos in an apron and covered in flower from head to toe. He smiled at the thought, it'd be funny and cute at the same time._

"_Yes, I was hungry and was in the mood to bake some. Now wipe that smile off your face and grab some cookies before she eats em all." he said motioning to the kitchen._

_When they arrived they saw Samantha nibbling on a cookie, a second one in her free hand. "They good?" Carlos asked her._

"_The goodest." she replied happily with a big smile._

_Kendall grabbed one too and took a bite. He hm'd a few times and said, "Oh, these are delicious_!"

Carlos smiled and was extremely happy that they loved his cooking so much.

"Can daddy have some too when he comes home?" Samantha asked them.

"Of course he can. I put some on a plate in the oven for when he comes home." Carlos said, smile still in place.

When they finished their cookies, Samantha asked, "Can we Pway some more?"

"Sure!" Carlos said as he tapped Kendall on the shoulder, "You're it!" he said and ran away with Samantha.

"Hey! Not fair!" Kendall said as he started chasing them. 

* * *

><p>After a few hours of playing, they heard the front door open and a "I'm Home!" echo through the house.<p>

Samantha immediately got up and ran to the front door yelling, "Daddy!"

"Hey, Sweetheart! Have you been good to Uncle Kenny and Carlos?" said uncles heard a familiar voice say, and then Samantha going on about what they had done that day.

"Don't worry Logie, she's been an angel." Kendall said as he and Carlos approached them.

"We had a gweat time!" Samantha said smiling wide. "Uncle Cawwos even made cookies!" she explained enthusiastically.

"Really? Did you like them?" Logan asked his daughter, who nodded vigorously.

"I saved you some, they're in the oven." Carlos told him. "Twy some Daddy they goodest!" Samantha filled in.

"Coming from you they must be really good." Logan said, at which Samantha nodded again and giggled.

"Come on Daddy you gotta twy them!" She said tugging on her father's hand.

Logan let her drag him to the kitchen. She stopped in front of the oven and waited for her father to open the fridge and take a cookie.

"They _are_ good!" Logan said as he munched on one. "I told you daddy." Samantha said.

"You sure did," Logan said with a smile as he looked at his watch, "Hey, why don't you go put on your PJ's and I'll get Uncle Kenny to read you a story before you go to sleep, okay?" He said next, noticing it was getting late.

"Okay! Can I choose the stowy?" She asked excitedly. "Sure." Kendall said from the opening of the door. And with that she was off to get dressed for bed.

Kendall gave Carlos' cheek a kiss, at which Carlos smiled, and said, "Well, I'll be back in a few." and so he followed his niece up the stairs.

"You know, most kids her age want their _father_ to read them a bedtime story not their uncle." Logan said absentmindedly.

"Yeah well, she's not 'most kids'. Plus, Kendall's good with kids." Carlos said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, Logan joining soon after.

"There's that too." He said. They talked about their days for a while before a comfortable silence hung between the two. Logan munching on another cookie as Carlos went to the fridge to get himself something to drink, and as always having difficulty deciding.

"Can't believe it's been two years already." Logan mumbled after a while.

Carlos looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"The divorce." Logan clarified, at which Carlos gave a small 'oh'.

Carlos didn't know what to say next, still not sure if Logan was comfortable talking about it yet.

"It's alright to talk about it Carlos, I'm okay with it." Logan said as if he read the Latino's mind.

"It's just… I don't really understand what happened to make you guys fight like that all of a sudden, that's all." Carlos said, not really pushing for an answer but hoping for one nonetheless.

Logan chuckled a little, "It's simple really, she did what she always has done, put her career before anything, even before me and Samantha." He said. Carlos was surprised at that, well a little at least. "Wow, I knew she was dedicated but…" he said, "My thoughts exactly." Logan agreed.

_Flashback: 2 years ago_

"_What has gotten into you! Since when do you get to say where we do get to or don't get to live? I thought that we promised to discus it first, before any decisions where to get made." Logan yelled to his wife._

"_Since we agreed that I would make a career for myself!" A slim, dark haired woman yelled back._

"_Guys, keep it down. You're waking Samantha." Kendall said, trying to at least get the volume down._

"_Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do in my own house, Knight!" The woman yelled at him now. "Mind your own business!"_

"_This __**is**__ my business, you're the one who wants me to baby-sit my niece and that's exactly what I'm doing here." Kendall replied, calmer than she had._

_She was about to reply when her husband interrupted, "He's right Camille, we're adults here, we can talk this out, without having to yell at each other."_

"_Don't tell me what to or not to do!" She replied angrily._

"_Camille-" Kendall started, but stopped when he heard crying come from Samantha's room upstairs. "__**Great**__, now happy? You woke the baby!" Camille accused Logan._

"'_I' woke the baby?" Logan said exasperatedly, "I woke the baby No, __**you**__ woke the baby. I'm not the one yelling here." He said as calmly as possible._

_Meanwhile Kendall went upstairs to comfort little Samantha._

"_Hey Princess," He said in a soothing tone as he walked up to Samantha's cot. "It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are just having a big discussion. Come here," He said as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth and softly coached her back to sleep by singing a lullaby._

_When she was fast asleep he gently laid her back down and silently walked out the room and went back downstairs, where Logan and Camille were still arguing._

"_Okay!" Kendall exclaimed getting their attention, he continued a little quieter, "You two better turn down the volume or I'm throwing you out until you've settled things." Kendall said with authority in his voice._

"_Oh, don't you dare boss me around like some-" Camille started. "Enough, get out." Logan told her._

"_Hey, this is __**my**__ house not-" She started but was again interrupted. "No, this house is under my name, therefore it's my property, and I want you off of it. I'm sick and tired of you always putting yourself before __**us**__, your family. So I will say again, get out, and don't come back." Logan said._

"_This isn't over." She threatened before she got up and left._

_Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "You okay?" Kendall asked. At which he just nodded, "Samantha?" he asked._

"_Asleep." Kendall replied. Logan looked up and gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, for everything."_

_Kendall smiled back and said with all honesty, "No problem, we're family, we look out for each other." _

"_So… what's gonna happen next?" Kendall asked unsure. "Well I guess we prepare for a difficult divorce, knowing her she'll throw in her acting and make it even more complicated. Especially when it'll get to Samantha's custody. She'll want to have it considering I want to keep her here, and not have her travel all over the world." Logan answered._

"_Yeah, she'd be best off here. It's difficult to grow up if you have to move all the time because of your parents' careers." Kendall said, Having experienced just that when his father was still around._

_End Flashback_

To their surprise, she didn't fought as hard for Samantha's custody as they thought she would. She _did_, however, fight hard to get the house. But since it was under Logan's name, she didn't get it.

Carlos looked at the clock after a while. "What story do you think she picked? He sure is taking his sweet time." he said as he wondered what took Kendall so long.

Logan noticed that Carlos was slightly pouting, he smirked at that and said teasingly, "Is that jealousy I hear? You're not gonna tell me you're jealous of a 4 year old are you?"

"What? I'm not jealous, I'm just wondering what's taking him so long." Carlos said.

"Or are you perhaps missing out of your 'Snuggle Time'?" Logan teased again. Fact was that those 2 would cuddle as much as they could. Whenever there was the odd time when Samantha fell asleep early he came home and found them cuddling on the couch watching some TV, or snuggled up together on said couch, fast asleep.

"S-shut up." Carlos said, slightly blushing. Logan was right, he is indeed missing their cuddle time.

Logan chuckled, "Come on, let's go check up on them." he said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Okay." Carlos said as he followed Logan.

When they arrived they almost instantly awed. There Kendall sat on Samantha's bed, said girl leaning against his shoulder, book in his lap and head against the pillow, asleep.

Logan chuckled a little, "Well, Doesn't this look familiar?" He asked Carlos quietly as to not Disturb the slumbering duo. "Of the other times we found them asleep like that?" Carlos said, being his usual slow self.

"No, silly." Logan said with a soft laugh, "Of the day Camille and Samantha were released from the hospital."

Carlos' mouth formed a little 'o' as he now understood what Logan meant, "Oh yeah, he fell asleep on the couch that night." He said.

_Flashback: 4 Years Ago_

"_I am so sorry, but I seem to have misplaced your clothing." A nurse said as she looked a little ashamed._

"_WHAT?" A tired, cranky and a just-finished-giving-birth Exhausted Camille said. She grabbed the collar of the nurse's outfit, and got up in her face, "Listen here lady," she said with a 'don't-you-dare-interrupt-me-or-I'll-kill-you' tone, "I've been having cramps for 2 full days, been in labor for almost 18 hours, just given birth, I haven't slept for 3 DAYS, haven't eaten a decent meal since coming here and now that I'm able to go home and SLEEP, EAT and sleep in a NORMAL BED, and here you are saying I can't because YOU 'accidentally' MISPLACED my clothes!" _

_The nurse was looking like she was ready to pee her pants, so Logan stepped in. "Calm down honey, let go of the shirt, that's right, okay now take deep breath." _

"_Don't you start with me." She said. "If you want to get out of here leave her alone so she can find your clothes the sooner she can do that the sooner you're out of here." Logan explained. "Fine, just hurry up!" She replied and glared at the nurse._

"_Y-y-y-yes ma'am!" the nurse said and off, running like crazy to find Camille's clothes._

_Kendall and Carlos, who saw and heard everything, took a few steps away from the hospital bed Camille was sitting in. "So… want me to go ahead and bring Samantha home so she can sleep in her own little bed?" Kendall asked._

"_Knowing that screw up I think it'll be a good idea." Camille said irritated. "Go easy on her honey, it's her first day here, we can't help it that we got stuck with a new nurse." Logan said, trying to calm her. "Probably her last now that she met her first patient." Carlos mumbled, louder than he thought, which earned him a glare, courtesy of Camille._

"_I do agree, you guys go ahead. You must be tired yourselves." Logan said._

"_Not really, just thought we'd give you some alone time." Kendall said with a smirk. "Oh, ha ha ha, Knight, you're just hoping we get you a new nephew." Camille said jokingly, her mood having done a 180 all of a sudden._

_Kendall walked up to the little crib in the corner of the room and lifted a very small baby Samantha. She was wearing a soft pink little baby suit, a matching little baby cap, she was also wrapped up in a fluffy, bright pink blanket._

"_Come on little princess, time to go home. Mommy and Daddy will follow us in a little while." He said as he walked to the hallway, Carlos following suit and laughing a little at how Kendall was already acting like a uncle would. He secretly thought Kendall practiced doing all that stuff, and he couldn't wait till Samantha was old enough to play all those childish games with her, that a uncle would play with his niece._

_A few hours later Kendall was cradling a crying little Samantha as he sat on the couch. No matter what he tried as soon as she calmed down and he though she had fallen asleep and put her in her baby bed she started crying. He had just sat down after attempt number 8, so he opted to let her sleep in his arms, if she's calmed down._

_He rocked her back and forth trying to shush her. At that moment he heard his phone beep. "Carlos, could you look what that is?" he asked the love of his life, seeing as his hands were full._

"_Sure." Carlos replied and grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Who is it?" Kendall asked curious._

"_Logie, they found Camille's clothes and he's asking if one of us could go pick them up." Carlos said answering Kendall._

"_Well, I got my hands full. But before you go could you turn on the TV and toss me the remote?" Kendall asked when Carlos grabbed his keys. "Sure." Carlos said as he did what Kendall asked._

"_Be right back." Carlos said as he leaned in to give Kendall a peck on the lips, and place a small kiss on Samantha's little head. "Keep on eye on uncle Kendall for your uncle Carlitos okay?" He said to the now calm baby Samantha._

_Kendall chuckled, "Very funny." _

_About 20 Minutes later Carlos, Camille and Logan were on the drive back from the hospital. Carlos had just told them about how Samantha would wake up as soon as Kendall put her down._

_Logan and Camille chuckled at that. "Sounds like she's chosen a favorite." Logan said jokingly. "Just wait till I can get her away from Kendall long enough, she'll reconsider." Carlos said confidently. "If you say so Carlitos." Camille said._

_They reached the apartment, they shared with each other._

_Kendall, Logan and Carlos had decided, that since they are used to live with each other after BTR, they didn't want too much to change so they rented an apartment with each other. It was a nice place, also one of the most child friendly neighborhoods in Minnesota, so that was another plus. James stayed behind in Minnesota to be a model for Cuda products, they stayed in touch though, he was coming to visit next week to see his new niece._

_When they walked I they could hear the Television in the far background, Kendall having put the volume on it's minimal as to not upset Samantha again._

_When they reached they living room, smiles were instantly on their faces. There Kendall was leaning against the corner of the L shaped couch, sound asleep, with a slumbering Baby Samantha securely in his arms._

"_Let's not wake them." Logan said as he grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch, in case they ever had it cold while watching TV at night, and pulled it over Kendall, making sure Samantha didn't get too far under the blanket. He gave Samantha's head a kiss and said, "Good night little Sammie, keep an eye on your uncle, okay?" _

_And with that Carlos, Logan and Camille went to bed for the night._

_End Flashback_

Logan walked up to the bed and tucked them in, pulling the blanket a little higher. Kissing his daughters head and whispering the exact same thing as 4 years ago. "Good night little Sammie, keep an eye on your uncle, okay?"

When he walked out the door he saw Carlos pouting a little. He chuckled and teased, "I'd watch out Carlos, seems she's out to steal your Fiancé."

"Just you wait and see, someday Kendall will be the one missing out of his 'Cuddle time'!" Carlos declared. And as they walked downstairs Carlos asked, "So how was work?"

"Nothing special, lots of patients as usual, got a surgery scheduled for tomorrow. Oh and you remember that nurse that Camille scared to death? She's still working there, saw her in the canteen today, seems she works on the other side of the hospital, guess you were wrong back then, it wasn't her last day." Logan said.

"You're kidding? Really?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, it's the truth." Logan replied.

And so they continued to talk about their days, and after talking for a good 2 hours they decided to call it a night.

**The End**

**Okay, I'm sorry if the end seems rushed, but kinda ran out of ideas, also the upcoming week will be really busy for me, Got lot's to do, meeting thingy at school on Monday, gotta work on Tuesday, have a school trip on Wednesday, got a Certificate ceremony on Thursday and in those days and on Friday I need to pack my stuff for my vacation to Spain, Which we leave for on Saturday at about 2:00 AM, so I need to get some sleep on Friday before we leave too : / will be there till July 10th****. DO NOT worry though! I will put my word documents on a USB drive to take with me, we're taking the laptop too and there's wifi over there, so I will still be able to talk and reply to PM's/Reviews and of course read some stuff and write some more!**

**Okay, hope it fulfills the requirements Lauren! Also that you like it of course!**

**Not bad for a first attempt? Please tell me what you think, I LOVE getting reviews!**


End file.
